Ilyanna of Troy
by sashaann88
Summary: Ilyanna is the sister of Paris and Hector, but she has been forgotten with time, this is her story and how she finds love where she least expected. AchillesOC. Chapter 3 up!
1. Ch 1: Beauty Brings Trouble

This is my first story in the Troy movie section. I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it done. I really hope you all like it. I only own Ilyanna as of the moment.

* * *

**Ilyanna of Troy**

We have all heard the story of the battle of Troy. Of Helen who's face launched a thousand ships. Paris, the one who started it all. Achilles, the unstoppable warrior. And then many others, but one has been lost with time. Ilyanna, the sister of Hector and Paris. She changes the story and saves a life…

Here is her story…

**Chapter 1: Beauty Brings Trouble**

She stood in the corner of the room her brown eyes looking for her two brothers. Her dark brown curly hair was pinned up in a half ponytail. The young woman was wearing a green dress that brought out her eyes. Single men eyed her as they walked by, but she paid no mind to them. She wasn't just looking for a man she wanted love. And besides she wasn't ready to marry. Her father said she was too much like her mother a wild sprite and was too stubborn that only right man would suit her, but she had beauty that men stood in line for.

Spotting Paris in the crowd and then Hector right behind him, Ilyanna let a smile come to her face and ran up to her brothers, Paris taking her into a hug. "I have missed you!" the curly head princess said moving to hug Hector.

"What mischief have you been up too?" Hector asked breaking the hug.

"None, dear brother," Ilyanna then eyed Paris, "But you Paris I have heard you've been into some. Taking a Queen from her kingdom and now starting what might be a war between Greece and our home of Troy.

"Yes, well you would have done the same thing if you were in my place," Paris said with a grin acting as if he had won.

"Well," Ilyanna said looking her brother in the eyes, "I am glad I am not you, because what are you going to tell our father. Indeed I am glad I am not you." Letting out a small laugh and a sly smile on her face, Ilyanna spied a blonde hair woman standing behind Paris.

Paris only rolled his eyes as the woman appeared from behind him, "I would like you to meet Helen."

Looking over the blonde, she was beautiful, but she had a feeling that this woman would only bring pain to her family. Glancing at Hector he seemed to be thinking the same thing, "My brothers it is great you are back, but I think there is a need for me to go to the temple of Apollo to pray," Ilyanna smiled at her brother and glanced at Helen and walked off.

* * *

"Cousin is this really what you want to be a priestess," Ilyanna asked as they walked up the stairs to the temple of Apollo.

Briseis smiled at Ilyanna, "Yes, this is what I want. Maybe you should give it a try you have been spending a lot time here lately and man seem to be the last thing from you mind."

Ilyanna let out a small laugh, "Briseis, I do have interest in men but," she paused and looked back out at the ocean, she had a feeling bad was going to happen and it was just because the whole of Greece army was coming to these shores. Ilyanna looked back at her cousin and smiled, "I am waiting for love." They both laugh and walked into the temple, but not before Ilyanna looked back once more, trouble was just on the horizon.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review and let me know.


	2. Ch 2: Captured

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but there has been a lot going on. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captured.**

They shouldn't have been there Ilyanna could see that now, now that the whole of Greece armies were just outside the temple of Apollo. The Priests had hid them as best they could, Ilyanna and her cousin huddled together in a dark corner, it was located in the back of the temple. It was a good hiding spot, but she had a feeling that they would be found.

Feeling the coolness of the dagger's blade through her dress brought little comfort to Ilyanna. She held the dagger tight in her hand, but she had never used a dagger and she only had some experience in the sword. Hector had taught her throughout the years. In the other hand she held on to the small pearl that hung from a necklace her mother had given to her when she was just a baby. "Mother give strength," she said quietly to herself.

The sound of death had come into the temple along with the men who were doing the killing. Ilyanna knew then and there that the fates had sealed her cousin's and her's fate, they would be found.

Waiting seem to take ages. Watching in horror as Greeks killed Apollo's priests, Briseis whispering, "Apollo will strike them down for killing his priests." Ilyanna even thought she had saw her brother running by chasing a Greek.

And then they came pointing their swords at them…

Glaring at the Greeks Ilyanna waited for them to speak, but Briseis spoke up first from behind her, "You have killed Apollo's priest, he will have his revenge!"

"And when will he do that?" A Greek asked the sound of amusement in his voice.

Briseis shifted behind her, "He is just waiting for the right moment!" She was quickly to say back.

Ilyanna could feel the dagger still in her hand. Knowing it would do little, but she hoped it might give Briseis a chance to run. Lunging at the closes Greek Ilyanna held tightly to the dagger, but the Greek only turned the dagger on her and held her close to him. Briseis went to move, but was only was grabbed by the nearest Greek to her.

She tired to pull away, but the Greek only tighten his grip and pulled the dagger closer to her, Ilyanna could feel blood start to run down her neck. Glaring at any Greek that looked at her Ilyanna spoke, "Take me and let the priestess go. I am far more valuable to your king then she will be," which in fact was a lie having both of them would be highly more valuable, but they didn't need to know that. Ilyanna hoped they would only believe her, but they were men and only thought of what was in their pants.

The leader seem to be thinking over something, "I cannot make that decision, that is for Achilles to decide."

* * *

The beach itself had been littered with men and boats; indeed Agamemon had brought the whole of Greek's armies to Troy's shores. Now it wasn't just for the beauty of Helen it was a battle for Troy.

Their captors had taken them to a tent located on the beach. They had been tied to a wood pole and now they sat and waited for Achilles to come.

Ilyanna waited a moment after the last Greek had left before she spoke, "Briseis, when this Achilles comes he doesn't need to know that you are the King's niece all he needs to know is that you are a priestess to Apollo. I will get you out of here."

Briseis shifted on the other side of the wood pole, "I will not leave you here by yourself!"

"You must! I think they have figured out I am royalty all they know is that you are a priestess. Priam cannot lose both of us, I will not do that to him." Ilyanna pulled at the ropes that bound their wrist. The ropes seemed to be tighter then they should have been, she could feel bruise starting to form.

They sat there for a while, Ilyanna wasn't sure for how long.

The flap to the tent was pulled back and the came a man who Ilyanna thought was Achilles followed by one of the men who a captured Briseis and herself. Looking at the man who now stood before her Ilyanna smiled she had heard the tells of Achilles and of his mother the immortal goddess. This man was no more an immortal then she was, but with his warrior build and his handsome face he could get away with being a god.

"The men founding them hiding in the temple and thought they would…amuse you." The other man said looking Achilles with that look all men get when they one have thing on their minds. He then turned and left.

Achilles looked at Ilyanna and Briseis and then went about taking his chest plate off. "What are your names?" He moved over to a water basin and slashed water on his bare chest. Something in Ilyanna became excited at this. "Did you not hear me?"

"Let her go! She is only a priestess of a Apollo no value to you." Ilyanna said with determination in her eyes.

Looking at them both Achilles continued cleaning himself, "And why should you care what happens to her?"

"Because she is my friend and I will not have you harm her!" she was going to make sure that Briseis got out of her a live.

Walking over to were they were tied Achilles kneeled next to Ilyanna, "You're royalty aren't you?" he took a few of her curly locks of her brown hair and smelled it, "You've spent your whole life talking down to men." He then went about untying the rope that bound her hands together. "You must have a name."

Rubbing her wrists Ilyanna was glad to be rid of the rope that bound them, they would be bruised tomorrow. She then turned and went about untying the ropes around Briseis' wrists, "I will not tell you until you let her return to Tory."

"Eudorus." Achilles called. The same man before entered the tent. "Take her," he pointed at Briseis, "Get a horse for her and make sure she is return to Tory and make sure you are not seen." Eudorus waited for Briseis to join him and then both disappeared. Ilyanna hoped she would see her cousin again.

Achilles still kneeling next to her looked at her, "Now, your name."

Looking him in the eyes Ilyanna searched for something, but she wasn't sure what, "Ilyanna."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. Should I be?" she was lying, because her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She was afraid of what he might do to her.

He just looked at her a moment later Eudorus enter. "My lord, Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory."

"You fought well today."

"My lord." Eudorus then turned and left the tent.

"You did not come for the Spartan queen then what is it you seek here in Tory?" Ilyanna asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I want what all men want, I just want it more. You don't need to fear me girl, you're the only Trojan who can say that." Achilles then stood and readied himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the knew chapter, please let me know what you think. 


	3. Ch 3: In the Enemy’s Hands

I know it has been awhile since I have last update, but I have been working on rewriting one of my King Arthur fanfictions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: In the Enemy's Hands.**

Watching Achilles leave Ilyanna wonder if she could truly trust the man who had just killed some of her people. She knew leaving this tent would be a bad idea, because what wait outside was thousands of lonely Greek men who would willing grabber and probably do what ever they please to her. So, she would have to trust the word of this one Greek and hope that no harm would come to her. The events of the day seem to be catching up with her and she felt her eyelids became heavy and Ilyanna let herself fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Her eyes flew open as she felt hands around her wrists. Ilyanna glanced at the men who now held onto her arms, they where not dressed like the men who had brought her and Briseis to Achilles' tent. "Let go of me!" Ilyanna said as tried to pull arms out of the grasps of the men's hands. 

The men gave an evil smile, "Why would we do that?" one of them said as he tied her wrist together. Trying to pull away from the men, but their grip was too strong for her to free herself. "Such a pretty Trojan slave, Agamemnon should be happy."

The color drained from Ilyanna's face, "No, you must let me go!" There was fear in her voice. She tried pulling her arms away once more, but it was no use. Ilyanna took a deep breath, if she was going to face this monster she was going to be civilized and not a scared girl, which at that moment was how she felt.

* * *

Her heart was pounding as fear rose in her, but she would not let that show on her face. Ilyanna stopped for a moment at the foot of the stairs, taking a deep breath she hoped it would help clam her nerves, but it nothing. 

"Come now, up the stairs!" The man behind her said as he pushed her.

Agamemnon had wanted Ilyanna as his wife, but many men had wanted her hand in marriage. Most wanted her for her beauty and to make Troy their ally, but Agamemnon had something more he wanted and her father saw that. Her mother had become ill and in a few short months she passed away. After that her father called off any plans of marriage. That had been five years ago and why she hadn't married yet Ilyanna didn't know.

Now, a that moment as she walked into to the place where Agamemnon stood, Ilyanna wished she had never gone to Apllo's temple this very morning, but the fates had something up their sleeves, she wished she knew what. Ilyanna glanced at the other man who stood in the room with Agamemnon, Achilles who had anger in his eyes as he realize it was her he had taken.

"Ahh…I had heard you had a Trojan girl in your tent, I didn't not realize it was the princess of Troy," Agamemnon said with the hint of amusement in his voice. He looked Ilyanna over then looked at Achilles.

Looking between the two men Ilyanna could see that Agamenon was using her against Achilles.

Agamemnon took a few steps closer to Ilyanna, "At sixteen, Ilyanna you where a beauty, but now five years later you have definitely become a prize any man would want."

Ilyanna looked up at Agamenon with defiance in her eyes, "I am not anyone's prize, especially not yours!"

Agamenon raised his hand and smacked Ilyanna across the face; she could feel a few tears in her eyes from the blow. "The spoils of war," Agamenon had a smile on his face.

"No argument with you brothers, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide!" Achilles said meeting Agamenon's glaze. Ilyanna was quit taken back by his words, why should he care what happen to her.

"Guards!" Agamenon roared.

Achilles drew his sword as the guards came running in. Ilyanna knew she must stop what was about to happen; she would not let anyone die on her account. "Stop! Men have already die today, I will not let anyone die over the likes of me!" She was looking right at Achilles hoping he would listen. Groaning Achilles sheaths his sword.

Letting out a laugh Agamenon spoke, "Mighty Achilles, silenced by a girl," he took a piece of Ilyanna's hair a smelled it, "Tonight I'll have her give me a bath, and then, who knows?"

The thought of he might do to her scared her to death and she wished for a spilt moment she had let Achilles save her.

"You sack of wine!" Achilles started to walk pointing the hilt of his sword at Agamenon as he continued, "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile." Achilles looked at Ilyanna once more and then left the boat.

Ilyanna stared at the wooden floor wondering what was going to become of her.

"Ilyanna, I could not have you then, but now I shall," Agamenon said with a twisted smile, as he put his hand under her chin making Ilyanna look at him.

A sickening feeling settled in her stomach, "Agamenon, you should know that you cannot have everything you want."

Agamenon smiled, "But I shall! Take her to my room," he said looking at one of his guards.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but felt like it was a good place to stop. I know that it kind of plays out like the movie, but I had to so I could get her where I wanted. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
